bleach high
by HIMELIKESWAFFLES
Summary: After ten years of living with her Uncle Aizen, Inoue Orihime is back in Karakura Town. What has changed? yeah yeah the summary sucks but please just read it!
1. Chapter 1

A young ginger-haired girl stood next to her brother's grave in the rain. _Why? Why did you leave me, Brother? _Inoue Orihime was thankful for the rain. It hid her tears. The service was a long one; many people loved Inoue Sora. There was many tears and hugs for Orihime. She didn't hear half the words everyone said. The poor, little hime was too numb. At only six years old Inoue lost her… everything. Her brother was her whole world… her best friend… her parent… her protector.

"Oh no. I missed the funeral. What a shame," a voice said from behind her.

Inoue turned her head slowly and meet two cool brown eyes. She gave a sniffle.

"Y-you knew my brother?" She had never seen this man before in her life. The cold eyed man laughed.

"Why of course I did, dear hime. I know you, too," The man patted her head. "You see, I am your uncle as I was young Sora's. I am your guardian now," He gave a cold smile.

Inoue shivered.

"But…what's your name?" She tilted her head.

"You may call me uncle Aizen"

_**Ten years later**_

_If I were the rain… that binds together the earth and the sky, which in all eternity will never mingle… would I be able to bind the hearts of people together?_

"Oi! Inoue, are you listening?"

Startled, Orihime looked away from the window.

"Sorry, Grimmy. I was daydreaming" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Of course you were. Anyway, what I was saying was- whoa crap!" The blue-haired man swerved the car to avoid hitting the dog. Not that he cared about the dog. Grimmjow just didn't want Inoue giving him crap about it later.

"Grimmy! You almost hit it! You jerk!"

"I didn't so shut up, woman!" There was a moment of silence between them. He cleared his throat and asked "So… how does it feel being back?" It had been ten years since she had lived in Karakura Town.

Inoue smiled at her bodyguard.

"When I figure it out I'll tell you," She closed her eyes and remembered life before…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Wait for me, Tatsuki-chan!" Five year old Orihime ran after her friend. Tatsuki turned and grinned._

_ "You're too slow, Orihime! C'mon!" Little Inoue smiled weakly. _Tatsuki-chan's so strong. _She ran faster only to trip on a tree root. Tears formed in her eyes as her chin made contact with the ground. _

_ "Oh! Are you alright, sweetie?" Orihime looked up through her tears to see a beautiful woman and an orange haired boy clinging to her side. She kneeled down next to Hime._

_ "You cut your chin. Hmm I think I have some band-aids in my purse" As the woman dug through her purse, her son whispered to Inoue "Don't worry. Mamma will fix you right up" He gave her a smile and just like that Inoue Orihime was in love. She smiled back through her tears. _

_ "Here you go, sweetheart." She said as she put the band-aid on Hime's chin. "Now. You be careful okay?" Orihime nodded with a determined look on her face. The woman smiled, got up, and began to walk away. _

_ "Let's go home," She grabbed the boy's hand. "We don't want to worry your father, right Ichigo?"_

Ichigo. Inoue opened her eyes. She wasn't in the car. Grim must've carried her to the room. _My room._ There was a knock at her door.

"I'm coming in. You better not be naked or anything"

"Grimmjow!" Orihime threw a pillow at his face as he walked in.

He smirked. "I forget how innocent you are sometimes. Anyway I have something for you,"

"Eh? What is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime did her signature head tilt. Grimmjow pulled a tiny ball of fuzz out of his large jacket pocket.

"Your uncle thought you might want one," He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Orihime watched the little kitten in wonder.

"For me?" She took the kitten from Grimmjow. He was midnight black with a creamy white on the underbelly, paws, and around his muzzle. There was a scar right where his left eyebrow would be. The kitten began pawing furiously at her hair.

"Eh! I love him! Thank you, Grimmy! You're the best!"

"Alright alright. Oi get some sleep. We have school in the morning,"

As soon as Grimmjow closed the door Inoue began twirling the kitten around.

"School! Normal School! Eh! I'm a nerd! Look how excited I am about school- uh hmm you need a name," She smiled down at the little fuzz ball. Orihime thought for a moment.

"Oh I got it! I'll call you Tsubaki!" Hime kissed his head and prayed that tomorrow would be normal.

_That morning_

"Grim… Grimmy… Grimmjow!" Orihime poked his face. "C'mon! Wake up already!"

He opened one eye. "What the hell do you want?"

"It's time for school," she said with a smile. Grimmjow groaned.

"Oh and I made breakfast!" Inoue skipped out of the room.

"Lord help me…"

They caused a huge commotion when they entered the school. They both had unusual hair and were quite attractive.

"I bet he's a male model!" Some girls exclaimed.

"You think he's dating her?" said the boys.

"I hope not. I mean look at her!"

Grimmjow and Inoue had separate homerooms and Orihime felt nervous without her friend. She sighed. _Just be normal. _ She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Things would have gone alright if she didn't see him. Orihime walked in looking down at the floor and slowly looked up to see her classmate's faces. And there he was! Just sitting there with his same bright orange hair and deep brown eyes. He was different, though. The sweet smile was replaced with a hard scowl. Shock was evident on Inoue's face.

"I-Ichigo?" That's when she fell flat on her face. _Shoot!_

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" said a female voice.

"I don't know. Did she say Ichigo? You know her, dude?" went a boy's voice.

"I dunno, man. Maybe, she looked familiar," said a voice just above her. Orihime lifted her head and meet those deep brown eyes.

"Oi. You okay?"

"E-eh!" She turned red and jumped up. "Yeah! I'm fine! I fall all the time!" Inoue laughed and rubbed the back of her head. Ichigo's eyes widen and then his face softened a little. Only slightly.

"Yeah… at least you didn't get a cut this time,"

"You remember!" Inoue's face lit up.

"Well yeah. You're hard to forget. Uh I mean you have weird hair like m-," A small fist made contact with his face.

"Ichigo! You idiot!" A petite girl dark hair girl glared at him.

"What the hell, Rukia?" He yelled rubbing his chin. Rukia brushed the single strand of hair out of her face only to have to move right back into place.

"You don't talk to a lady like that," she said while kicking his stomach. Hime watched in shock.

"Um shouldn't we stop them?" she asked the other students.

"Tsk. They do that everyday," said a busty blond girl, who smiled at her. "I'm Rangiku by the way!"

Orihime smiled back. "I'm Inoue Orihime,"


End file.
